


Valentines Over At The Torchwood Place

by Zakodia



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Camp, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakodia/pseuds/Zakodia
Summary: It's Newt and Owen's first Valentine's together, will they be able to celebrate? Or will work get in the way?
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Owen Harper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Valentines Over At The Torchwood Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel/continuation of my other Newt/Owen fic, "Something Human" but you don't have to read it to understand this one or vice versa, just the same universe!

Owen slammed his hand on top of his phone, silencing the alarm. He turned it over to see Newt had texted him. It was a gif of Godzilla shooting a bunch of hearts out with a winky face. Owen cracked a small smile. The last 6 months with Newt had been interesting to say the least. It was nice to have someone who understood the demands of Torchwood. Someone he didn't have to hide from. He rolled out of bed to the shower and took his time picking out an outfit. It was their first Valentine's day and Newt was meeting him for dinner. He wanted it to be perfect, he’d found some rare books Newt had been talking about forever and he found an all you can eat sushi bar he knew Newt would love. Despite his sarcastic exterior, Owen did believe in romantic gestures and he was determined to make this one count. Tosh had been recording low rift activity so it should be a slow day at The Hub, just catching up on paperwork. Owen arrived at the hub to the excited squeals of Tosh.

"I made cookies!" 

Owen smiled and took one of the slightly misshapen cookies. They were definitely not the best, but Owen liked seeing Tosh happier. Ever since she had met Vivian she seemed to be in better spirits, had somewhere to focus her energy. And it was spilling over to the rest of the team, she was bringing in her baking experiments at least once a week now. 

"You got plans tonight Tosh?" Owen said between bites. 

“Oh nothing too exciting, probably just watching a movie at home, I think Vivian said she would cook me something” Tosh replied, blushing slightly. “You?” 

“Newt always knows some hole-in-the wall place to go so I’m sure he’s got something planned, and then probably a pint or two. I did buy him a couple books he’s been eyeing recently ” he shrugged trying to play down exactly how much planning he had done. He had a reputation to keep up after all. 

“Owen!” he heard Ianto call from the top of the stairs “You’ve gotten a…..delivery?” he said hesitantly as he walked down. Even Ianto was getting into the theme with a maroon shirt, though Owen suspected that it was more for Jack’s enjoyment than Ianto’s. Ianto was carrying a large potted plant towards Owen’s desk. “It’s from Newt” he huffed as he set it down. 

The plant was beautiful if not a little strange. It was almost a metallic green color as Owen turned it to see the light reflected off. The leaves were growing haphazardly all over, in a way that just didn’t look right, like someone had glued them on blind. The buds were a similar metallic blue and were straining to start opening. Despite it’s odd appearance Owen found he couldn’t stop looking at it and turning it over in his hands, watching it gleam in the light. 

Owen spent the rest of the day doing the boring part of his job, reports, checking on Janet, and cleaning equipment. Throughout the day he caught himself glancing at the plant, and for some reason he felt like it was looking back at him. He shook his head, it was probably because he was thinking of Newt. He learned that Gwen was going on a first date with a guy tonight, because of course. Ianto and Jack were staying in, probably doing some freaky stuff in the greenhouse as usual. Though Owen only heard this from Ianto, Jack was surprisingly nowhere to be found today. Owen was anxiously counting down the minutes until five when Jack came in.

“Hello everyone, Happy…..Owen, what is that?” he suddenly asked looking at the plant

“Oh it's a plant Newt gave me, it’s pretty cool isn't it?” 

He watched as the color slowly drained from Jack’s face.

“Tosh, what’s the reported rift activity”

“It should be low sir, it's been holding steady…” Tosh started typing very quickly “It's going up sir, suddenly even”

Jack turned back to Owen, “Where did he get this plant?” 

“Dunno, Ianto delivered it to me, and Newt is always finding weird shit, actually you could ask him yourself” Owen gestured at the monitor, where Newt was talking to Ianto inside the tourist office. 

Newt walked in cheerfully, he was wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt with a black tie under his leather jacket. The man could never resist a theme. 

“Where did you find this?” Jack asked as soon as Newt reached Owen’s desk 

“Oh in the wetlands, I was just wandering around, as usual, it was pretty small when I found it, but I’ve been growing it in my apartment for a while. It looks like it's just about to bloom so that’s why I thought it would be a good Valentine’s gift! It’s beautiful isn't it?”

Jack started shaking his head, “Do you ever feel like it’s looking back at you?”

Newt shrugged “I mean yeah, but I feel that way about a lot of stuff, creepy paintings, those waving cats, advertisements”

“It looks like it's gonna be a late night, everybody.” 

Owen thought he heard “but it's Valentine’s Day” under Gwen’s breath but maybe he imagined it. 

“Tosh what's the rift activity?” 

“Still rising, sir”

“What does this have to do with the plant Jack?” Owen wondered

“Well your boyfriend here seems to have a great knack for picking up alien technology, which he’s done and kept inside his apartment” 

Newt shook his head, "I just go for what looks cool, man" 

"Well in this case, what happens when flowers bloom?" 

Everyone looked around nervously not sure of the answer Jack was looking for.

"They attract bees, and in this case giant alien bees. The rift must have dropped this a while ago and it probably would have died without Newt over here, who haaaad to go and pick up the weird looking plant" 

Newt through up his hands, "I'm freaking great at my job okay, I'm sorry"

"Anyways this flower only blooms when in the presence of certain pheromones, usually those associated with love" 

Owen rolled his eyes, only in his life would a boyfriend pick up an evil alien love plant and give it to him. 

Gwen piped up, “so you’re telling me when this plant blooms it’s going to attract giant alien bees that we're going to have to deal with….on Valentines Day?!” 

“That is exactly what I’ve said, what is with you people and repeating stuff?” Jack grimaced 

“Well thanks for the fucking gift Newt” Owen rolling his eyes.

“You’re fucking welcome!” Newt replied in turn. 

A bright light in the corner of his eye attracted Owen’s attention, and everyone else’s, the plant was finally blooming. And it had to be the most beautiful thing Owen had ever seen. 

The familiar alarm of increased rift activity broke Owen’s concentration on the flower and he turned toward Tosh. 

“Sir there are three alien signals moving towards the wetlands from the rift” 

“Let’s load up team” he pointed at Newt “You too, bring the plant”

In the SUV hung an awkward silence, Jack and Ianto in the front, Gwen and Tosh, and then Owen and Newt, the plant wedged between them obscuring the others face. 

Newt coughed, “Owen” he whispered

“What” he replied, barely able to see Newt’s face between the leaves.

“I just wanted to say I’m really sorry”   
  


“Sorry is the understatement of the century for this disaster”

“I….I just wanted to ya know do something nice for you, this...wasn’t in the plan” he trailed off, hanging his head.

Owen sighed, it was hard to stay mad at Newt, even for something like this. His head was in the right place, his hands not so much. 

“Fine but you’ll have to make it up to me” 

Newt’s face lit up, grateful to be forgiven, “How?”

Owen winked at him, “I think we can discuss that in private” he whispered

Newt blushed but Owen did not have much time to dwell on that when the SUV made a sudden stop. 

He jumped out of the car and had to stop himself from laughing hilariously. Usually when Jack described something it was only an analogy to their feeble minds, but this time it was extremely real. They were indeed giant alien bees. Sure, they were blue and purple and their antennas had mouths on the end. But they were fuzzy with wings and stripes and the general bumbling spirit that makes a bee a bee. 

“Well uhhh I didn’t know what else I was expecting” said Newt

“When I said giant alien bees, did no one believe me?” Jack asked 

A small chorus of mumbled no’s and head nods answered. 

Jack threw his hands up, “It’s like no one listens to me around here”

“I listened sir” Ianto piped up excitedly

“Thank you Ianto, one out of five”

“So how should we deal with these bees….” Tosh trailed off as she heard a primal scream next to her. 

Newt had grabbed the plant and started running towards the bees, “YOU GUYS WANT THIS? YOU WANT THIS?” 

Owen sighed before running after him, he was again asking himself how he always got into these situations. “Take the weird guy at the bar home they said, it’ll be fun they said” he muttered under his breath.

The bees were closing in on Newt, buzzing loudly as he continued to hold the plant over his head,yelling continuously. 

“Just THROW IT” Owen screamed at him not wanting to get any closer. 

Newt listened to him for once, thank God, and chucked the plant away from him. Two of the bees immediately went over to investigate. 

One bee ignored the plant and was still closing in on Newt, maybe his colorful shirt had attracted the unwanted attention. 

Owen pulled out his gun, "RUN" he yelled at Newt who again listened for once.

Newt was in danger so Owen pulled the trigger, ignoring the small voice of Jack screaming "OWEN! NO!" at him. If this is what finally took him so be it, he'd saved everyone else. 

The bee continued buzzing around Owen's head and started expanding and before he knew what was happening the bee exploded like a large balloon with a sickening pop. A rain of blue slime covered Owen completely, as the rest of the team ran over. He assessed it must not be dangerous because both Jack and Ianto were trying to hold back a laugh.

“Doesn’t look to be poisonous” Tosh said cheerfully, as if she was commenting on the weather. 

Jack finally burst out laughing, “I….tried….to tell…..you” he said out of breath from laughing, “they explode if you touch them…..or shoot them I guess” 

Owen grimaced as he tried to shake some of the blue goop off of his hands to no avail. 

Newt finally ran up and tried to put on a face of concern, but Owen could see him trying to keep it in. 

“It’s okay you can laugh, it’s not dangerous….luckily”   
  


Newt burst out with a huge laugh, “oh man, the sound that bee made when it exploded, and then you just standing there, that's the best thing I’ve seen in awhile” 

He scraped some of the goo off of Owen’s cheek, “Can I keep this?” he asked Jack

Jack shrugged, “I guess, just don’t grow it into anything dangerous” 

“And don’t feed it after midnight” Tosh chimed in 

Newt kissed Owen on the cheek where he had cleared off the slime, “Well, Happy Valentine's Day?” he shrugged

Owen tried to throw some slime in his face as Newt ran away from him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day my ass” he muttered as he ran after him, a smug smile making its way onto his face 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for supporting this niche ship! I love writing it and I hope you enjoying reading it! Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> For more nonsense you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saucykaiju) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loveaintforkeeping)!


End file.
